All of the Dragon Slayers!
by TitaniaQueenofFairies
Summary: Crystal, a gem dragon slayer, and Yuki, a snow dragon slayer, are now members of Fairy Tail! Of course, the later known Snow Angel(Yuki) and later known Gem Goddess(Crystal) have their crushes, and every guy seems to fall for them! But what happens when they each get into a love triangle? How will they react to the many turn of events? Read to find out!
1. Info Prologue

Alright! Hi everyone! Glad you can read my newest fanfic! So, here is where you can get all the information about my two OCs: Yuki and Crystal. There is a well-detailed description of them and their exceeds, and they're are picture descriptions! I hope you enjoy reading :D But before you read on, I'm going to tell you that each chapter has both points of view, and in each chapter it's once, maybe twice, depending on how the timeline works out. There are two love triangles: Yuki x Natsu x Laxus and Crystal x Sting x Rogue

First OC!

Name: Yuki Last Name: Tori

Name Meaining: "Snow Dragon"

Age: 19

Gender: Female(duh! XD)

Magic: -Snow Dragon Slayer(1st gen.) -Requip

Spells: -Snow Dragon Iron Kick -Snow Dragon Wing Attack -Snow Dragon Roar -Snow Dragon Snow Shield -Snow Dragon Talon -Snow Dragon Brilliant Flurry -Secret Arts: Snow Blizzard Fang -Advanced Secret Arts: Snow Blossom Scythe

Requip: -Great Sword -Axe -Katana -Spear -Double Edged Scythe -Lance -Rapier -Halberd -Any Other Weapon You Can Think Of(excluding guns)

Appearance: Long,brown hair;purple eyes;wears purple cloak, black jeans, boots, and a black tee

Extra Details: Her dragon, Agneel, disappeared on July 7th, 777. Yuki was sealed by an old friend before the darkness attacked Yuki and Maki, her exceeds. It took 7 years, from 784 to 791, to unseal Yuki and Maki. Yuki then decided to join Fairy Tail, for it was her dream guild. After Agneel left, Yuki learned requip magic and hatched Maki. Before Agneel disappeared, Yuki was told that she has a cousin somewhere, and his father is Igneel, which is Agneel's brother. So, not only did Yuki set out to find Agneel, she set out to find her cousin as well. Later on in this fanfic, Yuki becomes known as the "Snow Angel" (you'll see why). Here is her other story - A New Dragon Slayer(Gray x OC)

Maki's Appearance: a tiger with wings

Second OC!

Name: Crystal Last Name: Tsuki

Name Meaning: "Crystal Moon"

Age: 18

Gender: Female(duh! XD)

Magic: -Gem Dragon Slayer(3rd gen)

Spells:-Gem Dragon Roar -Gem Dragon Ruby Club -Gem Dragon Sapphire Sword -Gem Dragon Amethyst Katanas -Gem Dragon Emerald Spikes -Gem Dragon Diamond Cure -Gem Dragon Hematite Power Cure -Gem Dragon Garnet Scythe -Gem Dragon Amber Scales -Gem Dragon Topaz Power Scales -Secret Arts: Demon Peridot Scissors -Secret Arts: Strength Stones -Advanced Secret Arts: Rose Quartz Demon Sword and Scythe Dance

Appearance: Medium,green hair;blue eyes;tall;wears a navy blue dress that goes to her knees with black stockings and flats with a small red ribbon tied around her neck

Extra Detail: Crystal's dragon, Jewel, disappeared on July 7th, 777. Similar to Yuki, Crystal crystallized her self and her exceeds, Kyatto, from a dark guilds attack. It took 7 years, from 784 to 791, to find and unseal Crystal and Kyatto. They decide to find Fairy Tail and eventually join. Later on, Crystal becomes known as the "Gem Goddess"(you'll see why). Here is her other story -The Sixth Dragon Slayer(Sting x OC)

Kyatto's Appearance: white fur with red stripes; doesn't have a combat form

You'll find out their personalities as you read! Please, I beg of you, to comment any suggestions, tips, etc.! Arigato :D

I also ask that you do the same on my other stories(if you read them, which I hope you do :3)


	2. Chapter 1

(Crystal's P.O.V)

I wake up, yawning, and I sit up. I rub my eyes as I slide off of my bed. As I get ready, I look at my new, dark green Fairy Tail emblem on my left collar bone. 'I can't still can't believe it. I can't believe that I'm a member of Fairy Tail!' I squeal excitedly. Kyatto, my exceeds and friend, drifts into the kitchen as I make breakfast. She plops onto my head as I begin to cook the cream cheese filled crepes for the both of us. After we eat, we wander to Fairy Tail happily and ready for a job. We walk into Fairy Tail, being greeted by everyone and greeting them back. We look at the request board, and Natsu stands next to me.

"Hey Crystal and Kyatto. Wanna go on a job with me, Lucy, and Happy?" He asks.

"Sure Natsu! We could use the experience," I reply happily.

"I already picked out a job, if you don't mind," He says, handing me the poster.

"I'm okay with that," I say and scan through the job flier.

"I'm okay with it too," Kyatto says, voicing her opinion, which is rare, and I gasp. The reward is 500,000 jewels, and it's not an S-Class job.

"Lucy! Happy! You ready? Crystal and Kyatto are coming with!" Natsu shouts as I continue to look at the poster. Lucy runs over with Happy flying behind her.

"Let's go!" Natsu yells.

"Aye sir!" Happy replies, and the five of us run towards the train station.

As soon as the train begin moving, me and Natsu get sick. I sit on the end, sitting next to Lucy with Happy and Kyatto on her lap.

"You know, Natsu, Crystal looks way better then you," Lucy says, looking at me. I'm not about to throw up, like Natsu, I just get nauseous. I try to sit up, but I instantly regret it, and I lean to the side again. The train stops, and we all get off the train.

"So, where's the client?" I ask Lucy as Kyatto sits on my head, and she looks at the poster.

"Mira told us we would meet her at the Rose Garden at 6:30," Lucy answers.

"Lucy! It's 6:20!" I say as I point at a clock. We all run towards the Rose Garden, which, according to locals, is the middle of town. We barely make it, arriving at 6:29 precisely. She looks at us as we pant.

"Are you the group from Fairy Tail?" She asks, sternly, and we all nod our heads. "Proof, please." She says. I pull my shirt down to reveal my green emblem, Lucy shows her left hand, Happy and Kyatto reveal the signs on their backs, and Natsu shows the one on his right arm. She turns on her heels, walks away, and says, "Follow me."

We follow her, and she begins to tell us why she needs help. Long story short, she just needs us to defeat a group of theives and assassins. She told us they were hiding somewhere in the forest, and she also told us that a few Sabertooth members will be helping us.

"Are we getting our full reward?" Lucy questions.

"Of course. I'm paying them the same price," She answers and tells us to wait for the Sabertooth members.

(Yuki's P.O.V)

I sit down at a table next to me best friend. I heard there's a new dragon slayer that joined yesterday, but I was gone on a job, and that person is now on a job with Lucy, Happy, and Natsu, my step-cousin. Yes, I said step-cousin. Agneel, my adopted mother, is Igneel's, Natsu's adopted father, sister, so that makes us cousins. He told me Igneel never told him that, but I told him that Agneel never kept secrets from me. I glance at Gray, who's looking at the request board.

"I was wondering," Gray begins as he looks at me again, "if you'd like to go on a job."

"I would love too!" I answer, happily, and Maki sits on my head. "It's okay if Maki comes, right?"

"That's okay," Gray answers as he stands up.

"Do you want to pick the job?" I ask as I stand up with Maki lays on my head.

"You can pick it if you want to," He says.

"Okay," I reply, and I walk towards a poster. A certain one catches my eye, and I rip it off. Gramps approves, and we head off.

We get on the train, and as it lurches forward, I lean to the side, my motion sickness getting the best of me. Maki lays in Gray's lap, who is sitting across from me.

"I'm s-sorry, G-gray," I say as I wrap my arms around my stomach.

"It's not your fault. Actually, you're doing better than Natsu does," Gray comments. That made me feel a little better.

"I feel a little better. Thanks," I reply, somewhat smiling at Gray's comfort. I feel Gray slide into the seat next to me, and he pats my back. The train comes to a halt, and my nausea fades. We get off, and Maki jumps on my head. We meet the client, a nice, gentle man, who gives us all the information. We thank him as we leave, and we examine all the info. Our job is to kill many monsters that haunt the town. Even lives were lost to the monsters. We walk down the streets of the town, and I sniff the air.

"Monsters," I whisper and secretly thank my keen nose.

We stop walking, and we hear earth shaking footsteps. People begin to panic, and they run into shops, businesses, and homes. About 20 monsters appear in front of us. I glance at Gray, mouth, 'I got this,' and approach the large monsters.


	3. Chapter 2

(Crystal's P.O.V)

We wander the gardens until two Sabertooth members stand before us. **(A/N: For the sake of this fanfic, Sting is NOT master of Sabertooth)**

"Yo, Natsu!" The blonde haired boy greets. "I didn't expect to see you here."

"Neither did I, Sting," Natsu replies. I gawk at them. This new feeling washes over me. My heart skips a beat, and I get butterflies when they look at me.

"Who's this, Natsu?" The black haired boy asks.

"I'm Crystal," I answer, my voice surprisingly normal. The two boys smirk at me, then, at each other.

"The blonde is Sting, and the other one is Rogue," Lucy whispered in my ear from behind me.

"Let's do this!" Sting exclaims.

"Yeah!" Natsu replies.

"Aye sir!" Happy chimes in, and we head off in search of the murderous thieves.

(Yuki's P.O.V)

"Maki! I need to fly!" I shout over the bellowing of the monsters.

"Sure thing, Yuki!" She replies as she picks me up into the air. We charge at them, head on.

"Snow Dragon Wing Attack!" My arms move freely with each spell as snow destroys a small group of monsters. "Snow Dragon Roar!" I yell, and I breath out a spiral of snow that wipes out a few more. People stare at me in awe, they stared at me as if I were an angel from the heavens. "Snow Dragon Brilliant Flurry!" I chuck a large ball of snow at a large group of monsters, defeating them. Now, only one is left standing. It was the largest, most powerful out of the group, but that won't stop me. "Advanced Secret Arts! Snow Blossom Scythe!" A large scythe made of snow appears and slashes at the monster. It destroys the monster in a matter of seconds, and Maki lets me down. People begin to clap and whistle from the windows of their hiding places.I look at Gray and smile. He looked quite shocked as he glanced at the monsters, then at me.

"That's it, I think," I say, and Maki nods her head in agreement.

"Let's talk to our client," Gray finally says. As we walk, he can't seem to stop looking at me.


	4. Chapter 3

(Crystal's P.O.V)

These are no ordinary thieves. Lucy is knocked out, but Kyatto is with her. All four of us are panting as reinforcements join the fight. So far, we've defeated about a 150, and at 100, Lucy got knocked out.

"Natsu, Sting, Rogue," I begin, "I have an idea."

"What is it?" Sting asks. Ever since he saw me use magic, he can't stop looking at me, and the same is with Rogue. I grab Sting's hand with my left, Rogue's hand with my right, and Natsu grabs Rogue's hand. I blush lightly from the warmth of the dragon slayers' hands. I close my eyes, and I attempt a spell my dragon, Jewel, taught me, but I could never master it.

"Gem Dragon Secret Art: Strength Stones!" I shout, opening my eyes. Large, colorful stones surround us, and I feel like I've been restored. The stones disappear, and we aren't panting anymore. I try to let go of Sting's and Rogue's hands, but they won't let go.

"Um, Sting, Rogue..." I begin, and they instantly let go of my hands, and I notice they're blushing too.

"Wow, Crystal. I didn't know you could do that," Natsu says. "Now I'm fired up!" He begins is onslaught, and I glance at the Twin Dragons.

"Thanks," Sting mumbles, scratching the back of his head nervously.

"Yeah, thanks," Rogue mutters, rubbing the back of his neck anxiously. We continue our onslaught as well, and after what felt like forever, we defeated every single one of them. The Royal Army came, arrested them all, thanked us, and left. We talked to our client, got our rewards, and afterwards, Sting grabbed my hand and kissed it, and Rogue followed. I blush deeply when the warmth of their touch contacts my skin. Before they leave, we all hang out for a little bit after getting Lucy to a hospital, and I get to know the Twin Dragons. Sadly, they leave towards Sabertooth, and we head for Fairy Tail, Kyatto carrying Lucy.

(Sting's P.O.V)

I watched Crystal in amazement as she used her secret art spell. After the rainbow stones disappeared, I felt restored. I was no longer tired, no not that. I felt energized. I look where bruises and cuts used to be, but they were no longer there to my astonishment. Crystal was amazing, and her scent was intoxicating. I'm sure that Rogue has already made a move, or he will soon. Oh well, I'll just have to win her over.

(Yuki's P.O.V)

As we headed back to Fairy Tail, I got to know Gray even more. I felt much better when he talked to me while we were riding the train. We walk into Fairy Tail, exhausted, and we eat after we sit down.

"Well, we better get going. I'll see you tomorrow, Gray." I say, Maki floating onto my head, and I head towards the door. I feel a presence behind me, and I turn around to see, surprisingly, Laxus.

"Let me take you home, Yuki." He says in his usual husky voice.

"Um, sure Laxus!" I reply. I glance at Gray before we walked outside, and he smiles reassuringly. As we walk down a cobblestone street, Laxus wraps an arm around my waist, pulling me close. I hear Laxus sniff me, for some odd reason.

"Laxus..." I say, blushing from the sudden contact.

"It's okay. I'll protect you," He replies, and those words made me blush deeper. 'What's up with Laxus? He's being...not Laxus,' I think to myself as we continue walking. We reach my apartment door, and I climb up the steps.

"Thanks Laxus. I feel a bit safer with you around," I say, but before I can walk inside, he grabs my wrist. "Laxus?" I turn towards him, but he lets go and walks away. I blink a few times, trying to process everything, but I give up and just shake my head as I walk inside. After I plop on the bed, I fall asleep from exhaustion.

(Crystal's P.O.V)

After we return to Fairy Tail, I begin to wonder about Sting and Rogue. It's getting late, so I decide just to walk home with Kyatto. My thoughts wander aimlessly, and I instantly felt a presence. A familiar one at that. I stop walking, looking around, not sure where it is.

"Boo!" Rogue pops up from behind me, and I jump. I sigh as I turn around to see Rogue.

"Don't scare me like that, Rogue," I say, "especially at night."

"You shouldn't be alone at night, Crystal," Rogue replies.

"I can take care of myself, and besides, I'm not alone. Kyatto is always with m-" I pat my head where Kyatto was. She was gone, and I desperately look around to find her. Rogue holds Kyatto in his hands, and I put her back on my head. He grabs my hand again and kisses it gently, making me blush, and then he kisses my cheek, and I blush even deeper. I hear him sniff the air, and he pulls away.

"R-R-Rogue..." I stutter. He leans in, but instead of kissing my cheeks, his kisses my lips, and I feel heat rush to my face. I close my eyes and slowly, kiss back. He puts on hand on my waist and another on my back, pulling me towards him. I pull away, slightly panting.

"I-I'm sorry, Cr-Crystal," He mumbles, lets go of me, turns on his heels, and walks away. He leaves me breathless and speechl


	5. Chapter 4

(Yuki's P.O.V)

I wake up, feeling rather strange, and get ready for the day. We leave my apartment after eating, and we walk to Fairy Tail. As we walk, my thoughts revolve around what happened last night with Laxus. Eventually, I walk into Fairy Tail and sit next to Gray and Natsu. I look up at the second floor to see Laxus smirking at me from above. I smile and look at Natsu, who is staring at me.

"Natsu, are you okay?" I ask, worried.

"I'm okay," He answers.

"Whatever you say, 'cuz." I reply, smiling. That got him smiling. I look up back at Laxus to see him frowning, which is pretty normal. I look down at the table as my thoughts wander. 'I feel really strange today, and both Natsu and Laxus are acting so weird and strange.' I get up and walk over to Gajeel, who appears to be checking out Levy.

"Hi Gajeel," I say.

"Hey," He grunts.

"Are you okay? The dragon slayers are acting weird," I ask, hoping that he was fine.

"I'm alright...for now," He answers as he looks at me.

"What do you mean, 'for now?'" I question.

"You don't know?" He looks at me.

"I'm so confused," I say as I glance at Natsu, who is looking directly at me. Gajeel leans in and sniffs me, then he pulls away.

"You do have a nice scent," Gajeel comments.

"What does that have to do with anything?" I reply.

"Well, I guess it'd be best if I told you now." Gajeel glances at Levy again.

"What is it?"

"It's mating season for dragon slayers, Yuki." He looks back at me, like he's trying to resist an urge.

"So how come I'm not affected?"

"You are, but not in the way the males are."

"I do feel a little off today."

"Your body is adapting to the season change. Luckily, for you, Yuki, you aren't as affected as we are."

"What do you mean by that?"

"The males get super attracted female dragon slayers with a scent they enjoy. They will do anything to get it. But, in some cases, its not just to dragon slayers. Sometimes its to actual people." I nod my head in understanding.

"So that's a dragon slayers way of becoming attracted to someone?"

"Yup. Other than this time, we don't get really get attracted, unlike actual people."

"I see. We have a mating season because we are like dragons. We aren't like normal people."

"Right again. But you might want to go back to Salamander though." Gajeel points at Natsu, who is still staring at me like a wild animal. "Oh yeah, before I forget, once a dragon slayer is attracted to a scent, it's like a drug. He gets addicted to it and can't have withdrawals until the end of mating season."

"Thanks a lot, Gajeel. I'll pass it on to Crystal once she gets here. Bye!" I walk back to the table, wanting to tell Gray about everything I learned, but I shouldn't. I need to pass it on to Crystal, before something happens.

(A/N: I read a few FT fanfics with the Dragon Slayers having a mating season, so that's where I got inspiration. I just made it more defined and less broad by adding details XD I hope you guys don't mind :D And by the way, I left a very important detail on purpose to make the story a bit more exciting XD)

(Crystal's P.O.V)

I wake up, feeling very strange. I get ready for the day with Kyatto, and we head to Fairy Tail. 'Is there something wrong with the dragon slayers? I wonder if the female dragon slayer I haven't met yet knows something.' I think as I walk into Fairy Tail. Before people notice me, I realize that both Laxus and Natsu are staring at a girl in a purple cloak with long, brown hair, who's talking to Gray. I also realize that Gajeel is staring at Levy. The girl I saw talking to Gray approaches me.

"Hi, I'm Yuki. You must be Crystal?" She asks.

"Hi, and yes, I'm Crystal." I answer, and she looks at me seriously. She grabs me by the wrist back outside where the guild can't hear us.

"There's something I need to ask you about," She begins.

"What is it?" I reply.

"Have you met any other dragon slayers besides Natsu?"

"Yeah, I have. It was Rogue and Sting from Sabertooth."

"Did they act rather strange? Like, they were touchy and they wanted to sniff you?"

"Yeah. That happened with Rogue, actually."

"Have you felt strange, like off, in the last few days?"

"Yeah, actually today."

"I should tell you then..."

"Tell me what?

"It's dragon slayer mating season."

"No wonder why Rogue kissed me."

"Then what happened?"

"He said he was sorry and walked away. Why?"

"I got it! I think the guys are trying to resist the urges. After Laxus walked me to my place, he grabbed my wrist, but then he let go and walked away. It just so happens the Rogue doesn't have a strong will like Laxus."

"Now that I think about it, the pieces are coming together, Yuki."

"It would also explain what happened when I was talking to Gajeel. He glanced at Levy a lot."

"Well, let's just wait. The Christmas Party, as I heard from Natsu, is next week."

"The Christmas Party?"

"Gramps decided to hold a party for the holidays. I heard he was inviting other guilds too."

"We need to get dresses!" Yuki grabs my wrist, with our exceeds on our heads, and she pulls me to the shops and stores in the marketplace.

After what felt like hours, we bought dresses that suit us. We both go to Yuki's place to sleep with Maki and Kyatto.

(Crystal's dress: weekly-deal-prom-dress-2012-02

Yuki's dress: A-Shiny-Ice-Blue-Colored-in-Ey)


	6. Chapter 5

(A/N: Things are gonna go crazy with this chapter! You might get confused if you don't read the notes. Please, comment any suggestions! I'm running out of inspiration! And, I almost forgot, this chapter will be a bit short, if you don't mind. Dejabou though! The next chapter will be the party, and I'll go from there. Domo arigato guzamasu! :D )

(Time Skip~1 week at 5:30 pm(an hour before the party); Yuki's P.O.V)

I begin to put on my dress, and Crystal helps me zip it up in the back. Ever since last week, we have become good friends, and she's like a little sister to me. Lately, I've been feeling like I have to protect Crystal, no matter what. I mean, her first kiss was already taken by Rogue. We have no idea what's gonna happen next. My first kiss was taken by Laxus, but no one knows except me, him, Kyatto, Maki, and Crystal. Who knows how Laxus would react if he found out? He was like a big bro to me, letting me go on a job with him and Thunder Legion. He always takes me home at night, and every time, he wraps an arm around my waist. I don't mind anymore because I know he just wants to protect me.

(Flashback~Yesterday;Still Yuki's P.O.V)

I leave Fairy Tail rather early because I like Laxus taking me home, but I would like to have time to think. My mind is still trying to wrap around the whole 'dragon slayer mating season' thing. I look behind me to see Laxus who is right behind me.

"Laxus!?" I ask.

"I just wanted to check on you, so, um, are you going to the party tomorrow?" He questions.

"Of course I am! Why wouldn't I?" I answer.

"Um, I was wondering if maybe, I could take you?" Laxus says, slightly blushing.

"I'll go with you!" I reply, and Laxus perks up. He hugs me, and before I know it, I hear him sniff my neck. I hug back, glad to know that they aren't any other dragon slayers after me. He then pulls away and kisses me deeply on the lips. I blush insanely, probably as red as Erza's hair. Shocked, I eventually kiss back shyly, for he has stole my first kiss. He pulls away, grins, turns around and walks away

(Flashback Continued~Crystal's P.O.V)

I walk with Yuki outside of Fairy Tail, and we part ways to go home. As I walk, I feel a very familiar presence. I turn around to see Sting, the light dragon slayer. He walks to me so we are only a few centimeters apart.

"S-Sting," I stammer slightly.

"Aw, you're stammering. How cute," He says, "Anyways, I was wondering, um...if you aren't already...if maybe...you want to go to the party with m-me." He stutters at the end, scratching the back of his head.

"I'd love to, Sting!" I answer smiling. He smiles brightly and hugs me roughly. I hear him sniff me again, but I just hug back.

(Flashback Over)

(A/N: So, I'm sorry for not having any Yuki x Natsu, I just haven't been able to do anything with it lately. All my inspiration is for Sting, Rogue, and Laxus XD Anyways, enjoy!)


	7. Chapter 6

(Laxus's P.O.V)

I was stunned to see how beautiful Yuki really was. No words could describe her radiance; she truly was the Snow Angel.

"Y...Yuki..." I begin. I was speechless. "I'm speechless."

"You think I'm pretty?" She asks shyly, and she blushes a dusty pink. 'She's so adorable when she's shy,' is all I could think.

"Here," I hand over the rose to her, "I know you love roses."

"Thanks Laxus. I love it," She replies as she takes it, then she sniffs the rose. I made sure they scented it when I bought it. She sneezes the cutest sneeze I've ever heard. Everything about her is perfect.

(Sting's P.O.V)

The door opens, and my jaw drops. Crystal is wearing the prettiest dress I've ever seen. Her colorful jewelry balanced her stunning, white dress. After a few seconds of staring, I walk in, recomposing myself. She smiles at me, and I grin back, handing her the box. She opens it, and her eyes grow wide.

(A/N: Haha! Cliffhanger! XD Anyways, I decided to split the parts for reasons(really, it's just for the suspense) Can you guess what Sting got for Crystal? I bet you can't :D You can put some input on what it should be in the comments. Arigato! :D)


	8. Chapter 7

(Timeskip~6:30 pm; Crystal's P.O.V)

We walk into Fairy Tail, where the party is, and it's truly spectacular. Lights hang on the walls, a large Christmas tree is set up in the middle with ornaments, and paper snowflakes hang from the ceiling. Some people were already there, mingling, but the party doesn't officially start until 7. Sting links his arms in mine as we part ways from Yuki and Laxus. We wander around, talking to members of Fairy Tail and other guilds. Of course, at 7:00 pm, the rest of Fairy Tail and Sabertooth walk in. Music begins to play, and people start to dance.

"Would you like to dance, Crystal?" Sting asks me.

"I'm sorry, but I don't dance, Sting," I answer. I to my left and see all the exceeds mingling with each other, and I notice Lily is getting close to Maki. I giggle as Lector tries to flirt with Kyatto, who's blushing as red as Yuki's rose. Sting looks at me, and I point to the group of exceeds. He chuckles in return, and I hear footsteps behind me. I turn around to see Rogue and Frosch to Rogue's right. 'I forgot to tell Sting what happened that night...' I think as Rogue greets me and Sting.

"Hey Rogue," I say.

"Hey," He replies.

"You okay?" I ask.

"Not really," He answers honestly. I hug him, and he says, "Thank you. I needed that." I hear him softly sniff the air, and we let go. I glance at Sting who looked quite angry.

(Sting's P.O.V)

When Rogue and Crystal hug, I could feel energy pump through my veins. Even though he did it softly, I could hear him sniff Crystal. My blood begans to boil.

(Yuki's P.O.V)

Laxus wraps his arm around my waist like he always as we walk inside. We mill around, talking to members of the various guilds. I begin to hum a tune as Laxus and Gramps talk about what they should do for entertainment. I continue to hum, and they both glance at me. I hear a few shouts, and everyone's eyes turns towards where Crystal and Sting are.

(Crystal's P.O.V)

I hear the cracking of knuckles as Sting glares at Rogue. 'I need to do something. This is getting out of hand,' I think, and Sting accosts to Rogue.

"Whatcha gonna do, Sting?" Rogue chuckles, and I think, 'Oh no. I hope Rogue doesn't say what I think he might say.' I run up, grab Sting by the arm gently, and look at him pleadingly.

"Please, calm down Sting," I say softly. I feel him tense up, and I held tighter. I glance at Yuki who seems to be assessing and analyzing possible scenarios. She says something to Laxus and begins to walk towards us, but he pulls her back gently and replies. I hear her sigh, frustrated. I look at Sting, and his eyes are wild.

"She hasn't told you, has she?" Rogue smirks at me. I glance at Yuki with my eyes begging for help. She frowns at me and shrugs. 'Not even Yuki knows what to do,' I think as I look back the Twin Dragons.

"Tell me what?" Sting glares at Rogue and growls.

"I kissed her. Before you ever made a move on her." Rogue grins at this statement, and I feel tears in the back of my eyes. That sparked Sting.

**(A/N: Ready for a Yuki x Natsu moment? I hope you are! I finally got inspiration for it!)**

(Natsu's P.O.V)

I look at Sting and Rogue. The tension rises, and I notice that Yuki and Crystal are communicating. Rogue kissed Crystal, and that set off Sting. The two begin to brawl like wild animals. They begin to use magic instead of fists, and Sting dodges a shadow projectile. One that's heading towards Crystal.

(Yuki's P.O.V)

I stare in shock as the Twin Dragons begin to fight with magic. I look where Laxus used to be, but he's gone. I look at the fight to see Laxus carrying Crystal, bridal style, out of the way of a projectile. A shadow one at that.

Another projectile is aimed at Rogue, but Sting dodges it and comes my way. Suddenly, I feel like I'm lifted. I look up to see my cousin. Natsu. He was carrying me across the room into safety. I look at Laxus, who's setting Crystal down.

"It's okay, Yuki. I'll protect 'ya." Natsu smiled reassuringly, and that made my heart skip a beat. I blush a dusty pink as he sets me down.

"Thanks a lot, Natsu," I say softly.

(Natsu's P.O.V)

"Your welcome," I reply, scratching the back of my head. Even though she was my cousin, I thought she was adorable when she blushes. We stay in our places, letting them fight it out. After a few minutes, both of them are panting hard, and Gramps comes out.

"Well, are you boys done?" Gramps asks. 'Doesn't Gramps know? Or he doesn't because it came earlier?' I think about this a little, then Crystal walks up to Gramp, leans down, and whispers in his ears. His face is shocked, and he glares at the boys. I soon realize that I have an armed wrapped around Yuki, and she's blushing a deep pink. I feel Yuki lean into me, and I blush myself.

**(A/N: I hope you enjoyed the Yuki x Natsu moment! Please comment any suggestions! arigoto! :D)**


	9. Chapter 8

(Crystal's P.O.V)

I can't stand it anymore. I thank Laxus again and run out as fast as I can. As I dash outside, my clear quartz heels fall off. But I just keep running. Tears flow down my cheeks, and I hear footsteps, footsteps that are not mine. I swing open the door to my apartment, and a warm hand grabs my wrist. I glance over my shoulder quickly but rip away, shutting and locking the door behind me. I hear pounding on the door, someone trying to open the door, and I run off into my room, sobbing into my pillows.

(Yuki's P.O.V)

I watch Crystal run out of the guild building, and I was about to run after, but Natsu holds me back. I notice that both Sting and Rogue chase after her.

"Natsu, I have t-" I was cut off.

"This isn't your problem. She needs to handle her own problems," Natsu says.

"No! I don't care! I have to!" I shout angrily and begin to chase Crystal. Natsu holds me back by wrapping his arms around my waist from behind. Laxus runs towards me and picks me up, holding me in the air. "Laxus-kun, let me down!" I scream, trying to kick, but my dress is restraining. I try to punch, but my arms are too short.

"Yuki-chan, calm down," Laxus says calmly. I keep struggling, but it's pointless because he's far stronger than me. After pointless struggles, I give up, out of breath. "You done?" I nod my head, and Laxus puts me down gently.

"I'm sorry, Laxus-kun," I say, looking down, slightly embarrassed. 'No one has ever seen that side of me before,' I think to myself.

"It's okay, Yuki-chan. You just want to help Crystal, but eventually she needs to learn," Laxus replies. I want to cry too because whether other people notice it or not, I'm in the same situation she is. We are both in a Dragon Slayer love triangle during mating season.

(Crystal's P.O.V)

I wake up with a large wet spot on my pillow, and I'm still in my dress.

"What happened?" I mutter to myself as I slide of my bed. I rub my eyes, rubbing the dry tears and grogginess away as the events of last night return. "Oh...That's what happened." I look around to look for Kyatto, but she's no where to be found. I then realize that when I ran away, she stayed back at the guild. 'I hope Yuki took her home,' I think to myself as I change into some new clothes. I take off the jewelry, let my hair down from the braids, and I brush my wavy hair. I stare at the box Sting gave to me. I am tempted to throw it away, yet I want to keep it and cherish it. I look at the clock to see that it's 11:00 am, exactly. Yuki is probably already at the guild, and she might be on a job.

I leave my apartment, walk down the cobblestone street, and trod into Fairy Tail. I'm surprised to feel warmth from a deep hug from my big 'sis.

"Yuki..." I begin.

"Shhh..." She comforts me, holding me. I want to cry into her shoulder, but I can't do it in front of everyone else. She pulls away and looks at me concerned. I glance over her shoulder to see Kyatto running up to me. I kneel down, and Kyatto leaps at me, and we hug.

"Kyatto!" I squeeze her. I couldn't be happier to see my best friend.

"Crystal...Are you okay?" She asks me, concern and worry in her voice.

"Can we talk about it later? I'm really tired," I answer, and I feel her nod her head. I pull away and stand up, and Kyatto floats onto my head. Mixed feelings were in my heart: anger, confusion, hatred, love, sadness. I could list more, but that would take too long.

"How 'bout we go on a job nearby to distract us?" Yuki asks.

"I'd love to! I could use the money," I answer. All four of us walk up to the request board, and I see Natsu stand behind Yuki, but she doesn't seem to notice. He wraps his arms around from behind and nuzzles her neck, and I notice that she's blushing a deep red.

(Yuki's P.O.V)

Suddenly, a feel muscular arms wrap around me from behind, and he nuzzles my neck. I feel myself blush deeply, and I glance to see it's Natsu. Crystal waves at me and goes off to sit down with Maki and Kyatto to leave us alone.

"N-N-Natsu. What are you doing?" I whisper as I look up to see a frowning Laxus. 'Oh no. Not again,' I think to myself as Natsu keeps nuzzling my neck.

"I'm sorry, Yuki. I couldn't help it," He says softly, letting go and walking back to Lucy and Natsu. I look over at Gray who just shrugs his shoulders. I look around to make sure isn't watching, which I don't think she is, and walk over to Gray.

"Hey Gray," I say as I sit down.

"Hey Yuki," He replies.

"I hope Juvia doesn't try to kill me," I chuckle.

"Yeah, she's crazy. Anyways, I saw the fight yesterday at the party. What's going on?" He asks.

"Long story short, this just the beginning. I gotta go," I say as I stand up and walk over to my group. We pick a job, and Gramps approves us going. We leave Fairy Tail, hoping to get away.

**(A/N: I'm very sorry for the sad chapter. I'll try to make the next one happy if I get inspiration. Arigato for reading! :D)**


	10. Chapter 9

(Crystal's P.O.V)

The job was quite easy and simple; just find a thief, turn her in, and take back what was stolen. Whatever it was, it must be valuable because the reward is awesome; the reward is 160,000 jewels. Lately, Yuki has been a bit busy because everyone wants her autograph. She has become known has the Snow Angel every since her job with Gray. Nonetheless, we make it there on time.

We wander the town, looking for any hints or clues of her whereabouts. Suddenly, a tall, slim woman in a black cloak runs out of a gem shop, holding a large, brown sack.

"I got this Yuki! You help the shop-keeper! Kyatto! Let's make chase!" I shout, and surprisingly, Yuki follows my leadership, and Kyatto picks me up and soars after the thief. We are right on her tail as he grabs a dagger from her belt, and she launches it at us. Kyatto evades the dagger efficiently and flies faster.

"Drop me!" I shout as we fly above her, and Kyatto lets go.

I land right behind her, and she faces me, her hood covering her face.

"Oh-ho. It's a fairy," She grins. I stand my ground, and I realize that a group of people have begun to crowd to watch. She pulls out a staff with a blue gem at the tip, metal spiraling around it.

"Stay back, Kyatto. I can handle this myself," I say, glancing at her. She nods her head, and I face my opponent. I charge at her and kick upward. She blocks with the staff and points to the tip at me. I duck as the beam of darkness hits the ground.

"Gem Dragon Emerald Spikes!" I shout, and spikes made of emerald jut from my body. I tackle the woman, the spikes hitting her everywhere. He pushes me off so hard that I fly back a few feet and land on my butt. I charge again, and this time I punch him in the solar plexus, the weakest spot in any human body. He flies back and lands on his back, but she is quickly gets up onto her feet. She charges at me, and I breath in.

"Gem Dragon Roar!" Shards of gems and jewels spiral at her. The dust clears, and she is on her feet. I charge at her again this time, and we begin to fight without magic. After a few minutes of pointless beating, we both begin to pant from running, blocking, and charging. 'My stamina is running low. I need to end this fast,' I think to myself. I close my eyes, and purple magic energy flows from me. I open my eyes as dragon scales cover my body. I charge at her faster than she was expecting.

"Advanced Secret Arts! Rose Quartz Demon Sword and Clear Quartz Demon Scythe Dance!" One of my arms turns into a rose quartz sword with jagged edges, and my other arm transforms into a clear quartz scythe with double edges. Freely, I begin to dance and strike her. After many hits, she falls on the ground, bruised and beaten. I stand there, my arms turning back to normal. Everyone begins to cheer, clap, and whistle loudly as I stand there proudly.

"She saved us!" One woman shouts.

"A goddess has been blessed to us!" A man yells.

"A true savior!" Another chimes in. Yuki, Maki, and Kyatto run up to me.

"You did it!" Kyatto says.

"Ya' know, Crystal. That wizard uses nullification magic. It nullifies any magic," Yuki replies.

"Wonderful job, Crystal," Maki chimes in.

"Thanks a lot, guys. I feel so much better," I say, and some Royal Guards come into the area. They arrest and take him to prison, and we give our client their stolen item, which is in a box. The thief gave us the item before they arrested her. Our client gives us our reward, thanks us, and leaves. We head back to Magnolia, which is only a few hours by walking.

(Yuki's P.O.V)

I sigh as we walk by Fairy Tail.

"Gramp's already locked Fairy Tail for the night. Oh well, let's just go to my place. It's only a few blocks away," I say, and everyone nods in agreement. After unlocking the door into my apartment, we all plop onto a bed or couch and fall asleep.

(Time Skip~The Next Day at 10:00 am; Still Yuki's P.O.V)

I wake up to loud knocking since I'm in the living room. I rub my eyes, yawn, and slide off the couch. I open the door, temporarily blinding by light. Suddenly, someone hugs me, and it's very familiar.

"Good morning, Laxus-kun," I say as he holds me.

"I was worried when you didn't come back before the old geezer locked the guild. I'm glad that you're okay, Yuki-chan," He replies. I pull away, and I realized I haven't changed from yesterday, and my hair isn't brushed.

"I'm sorry I'm a mess. I was exhausted from our job so I just fell asleep on the couch," I say. Laxus picks me up, throwing me over his shoulder.

"Let's fix that," He exclaims.

"Laxus-kun, I have guests. So can you put me down?" I ask.

"Nope," He answers stubbornly. He carries me to the my bedroom, which has a sleeping Maki and Kyatto on the bed. We don't say a word as Laxus picks out some clothes from my closet and leaves the room. He drops me down and gives me my clothes, then leaves the room. Quickly and quietly I change. I realized he gave me a pair of black skinny jeans with rips, a duplicate of my plain, black tee, and brown boots. After I change, I walk out into the living. He already has my hairbrush, and he pats his leg for me to sit on.

I sit down, holding out my hand, and he says, "I'll brush your hair, Yuki-chan." I turn around, and he brushes my hair. Surprisingly, it doesn't hurt at all. He's very gentle, but he somehow gets rid of the knots and tangles. After he's done, he wraps his arms around my waist, sniffs my neck, and pulls me towards him. We fall to the side and begin to wrestle playfully. He pins me down, and I giggle. He leans down, close to my face, with his eyes closed, and someone knocks on the door. Laxus gets up with a frown, picks me up, and sets me down on my feet. I open the door to see Natsu.

"Hey Yuki! I was worried about ya' last night, so I came and checked to see if you're oka-" Natsu stops as he looks at Laxus.

"I'm okay, Natsu. Thanks for checking on me," I say, smiling.

"Well, Lucy and Happy are waiting for me for a job. Bye!" He says as he turns around and leaves. I close the door, sighing, and Crystal walks out into the living room, just waking up.

"Hey, Yuki. Oh, hi Laxus!" Crystal says, smiling, her cheerful, bubbly personality shining.

"Hey Crystal. I guess I should go then. See ya' at the guild," He replies and leaves.

"What's Laxus doing here?" Crystal asks.

(Laxus's P.O.V)

As I wait for Yuki to change, I go into the bathroom and grab a hairbrush. I want to feel how soft her hair is. I sit down in the living room and pat my leg after Yuki comes out. She sits down, holds out her hand, but I just tell her I'll brush her hair. I brush her long, brown hair, which is thick, but not too thick , and it's very soft. I brush gently, releasing the knots and tangles by slightly tugging but not too hard. I didn't want to rip her beautiful hair out. I wrap my arms around her and sniff her intoxicating scent. Wait, it's not just hers. I smell Natsu's as well. I pretend I didn't notice as we fall on the couch. We wrestle and despite her small body, I somehow pin her down. She doesn't struggle, so I lean down. But that's when I hear a loud knock. I get up, pick Yuki up, and set her down to get the door. After she opens the door, I try to hide behind her, but Natsu sees me. After he leaves, I leave as well. It took all of my energy to not fight Natsu. His scent on Yuki made my blood boil.

**(A/N: The suspense! Will Laxus and Natsu fight? Or will Laxus resist for Yuki's sake after what happened with Sting and Rogue? The suspense will kill you! Hahaha, I know it would kill me! Arigato! :D)**


End file.
